The Burning Star
by Kage Mizu
Summary: The Majestics are headed for a new Tournament but 1 prob...they're a member short, Who will be the new majestic?? DUN DUN DUN....swearing in later chappies. R&R plz^^
1. We're in trouble

Hey People this is a fic about the Majestics getting a new player who happens to be Enrique's lil sis. She's stronger than she looks. She soon falls in love with the Gladiator of Glasgow.  
  
Read and review. ENJOY ^^  
  
~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~   
  
The Majestics were sitting in a large fancy living room of their team captain Robert Jurgen. Robert and Oliver were sitting in comfy armchairs while; Johnny and Enrique were sharing the couch.   
  
"What did you call us for Robert? It sounded important." Asked Oliver breaking the silence of the room.  
  
"Ya what's wrong Robert? You seem worried." Said Enrique.  
  
"What's this meeting about?" Asked Johnny impatiently crossing his arms.  
  
"We are required to have five members for the Hawaiian tournament."   
  
Said Robert slowly.  
  
"All we need is a new team member? I thought this meeting was about something important." Complained Johnny.  
  
"It isn't that big of a deal, all be need is to find a good blader." Said   
  
Oliver.  
  
"It is that fact that we need someone worthy and powerful, and we need   
  
a new member by next week." Said Robert solemnly looking out his living room window. They all thought in silence about what Robert has just said.   
  
"Well my sister, Estelle is an awesome blader." Suggested Enrique with   
  
a hopeful smile.  
  
"A girl on the team?" growled Johnny cocking an eyebrow at Enrique.  
  
"We will judge exactly how powerful she really is." Said Robert.  
  
"I'll go and give her a call." Said Enrique getting up from the comfy couch. He walked into Robert's study to phone his dear sister.  
  
"Estelle truly is talented as a blader. She has beaten me countless times, although she has beaten Enrique more." Said Oliver.  
  
"Hmph, I bet I could beat her anytime." Said Johnny arrogantly  
  
"I wouldn't underestimate my sister if I were you." Warned Enrique walking back into the living room and sitting in his previous seat.  
  
"Is she coming?" Robert asked impatiently.  
  
"Ya, Oliver could you go and pick her up?" asked Enrique. Oliver nodded and got up from his seat.  
  
"Why don't we join you?" said Robert, more like ordered, and got up from his seat. Enrique followed his example and got up from the couch.  
  
"Fine!" Growled Johnny and got up from his seat. The all left the living room and made their way up to Oliver's blimp. They all got in silently.   
  
Oliver and Enrique went to the front to pilot the blimp, while Robert and   
  
Johnny sat down in the passenger seats.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
"Piddles worth." Called a blonde girl who just got off the phone.  
  
"Yes Miss Estelle?" asked the butler.  
  
"Could you get me a travel bag and tell my father I will be going with Eni to Robert's Castle please?" She asked politely.  
  
"Yes Miss Estelle." He said bowing and walked away. She walked to her room and got all the things she would need. Later Piddles worth came in with a travel bag.  
  
"Here is the travel bag you requested Miss Estelle." Said Piddles worth.  
  
"Thank you Piddles worth, can you tell the groom to saddle up Cobalt please?" Estelle asked sweetly. Piddles worth nodded and walked out of her room closing the door on his way out. Estelle quickly put her stuff into the travel bag. She woke up the red Siberian husky, Jess that was sleeping silently on her bed. She walked to the door, which cause the large dog to bolt towards her with a wagging tail. She opened the door and ran to the stables with Jess running happily at her heels. Estelle's beautiful black Arab stallion Cobalt was tied outside fully saddled waiting patiently for Estelle. Cobalt greeted Estelle and Jessie with a neigh.  
  
"Hello Cobalt how's my boy?" Estelle cooed patting Cobalt's neck. She fed him a carrot and climbed onto the saddle. She rode Cobalt around the meadow with Jessie chasing after them; Estelle always relived her stress by riding.  
  
'I wonder who my new team mates are going to be?' Estelle thought to herself. In about an 15 minutes she galloped back to the stables and gave Cobalt to the groom. She ran back into the huge mansion and walked to the living room. Jessie rested her head on Estelle's lap and whined for attention.  
  
"ok, ok." She said and patted Jessie and started reading the book, Holes. She heard the doorbell ring as she got to the best part of the book. She put a bookmark in the page she was reading and closed the book. She placed it quietly on the coffee table and walked to the door. Piddles worth was standing at the door and inviting the guests in. She spotted Enrique.  
  
"Eni!" She said happily running into her brothers' arms.  
  
"Hi Estelle, how have you been?" Enrique asked getting a better look at his little sister.  
  
"Good." She replied.  
  
"Estelle these are the Majestics, Robert our leader, Johnny, and of course you already know Oliver." Introduced Enrique.  
  
"Hello." Said Robert extending a hand, Estelle smiled and shook his hand.  
  
"Nice to see you again Estelle, beautiful as ever." Said Oliver with a cute smile. Estelle blushed and smiled back, while Enrique gave a protective look.  
  
"Hmph." Said Johnny crossing his arms and pouting.  
  
"Johnny's not the social type, but he'll come around eventually." Said Enrique looking at Johnny hopelessly.  
  
"How well do you blade?" Asked Robert.  
  
"Very well." She replied.  
  
"Robert why don't you battle her?" suggested Oliver.  
  
"Fine." Said Robert.  
  
"There's a beydish in the garden." Estelle said leading the way. They all followed silently. Estelle walked over to the beydish and readied her blade. Robert followed suit.   
  
"3-2-1 LET IT RIP!" Yelled Enrique as the two bladers launched their blades.  
  
~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~   
  
Well I hope you like this chapter ^^. Ya I know this was short and for that sowie. Ill review asap. Read and review Please. 


	2. The new Majestic, DUN DUN DUN

Hey People thanks for the reviews ^ ^. Well here's the next chappie, who's gonna win? Robert or Eselle??? Read and find out ^ ^.  
  
//. . . . . // means a character is thinking, or talking to their bitbeasts.  
  
". . . . . ." means people are talking to each other  
  
(A/N) Authors note.  
  
~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~  
  
"3-2-1 LET IT RIP!" Yelled Enrique as the two bladders launched their blades. The blades collided with each other in the centre of the dish. Robert looked up at Estelle smiling cockily. Estelle stood perfectly still with her arms crossed over her chest and a cute smile on her pretty face. Robert frowned at her calm expression.   
  
//Should I lose this match so I don't show my true powers? Ya, but I'll make sure he get's a challenge. // Estelle thought to herself. Soon Robert unleashed Gryffolian.  
  
"Show me your bitbeast Estelle." Said Robert. Estelle frowned for a moment.  
  
"Arise Tigra (Tig-gra)." Commanded Estelle. A great blue and white Tiger came out of Estelle's blade (A/N Her bitbeast looks like the tiger fiend in Final Fantasy 10, I can't find a pic of it on the internet, but I'm looking). It had the body of a tiger, at the end of it's tail it have a purplish green diamond shape thing. It's whiskers we're long and has a purplish green diamond shape thing on each whisker (has only 2 whiskers, 1 on each side). Tigra let out a roar.   
  
"Gryffolian attack." Commanded Robert. Estelle Smirked.  
  
//Tigra we're going to lose this match okay? // thought Estelle.  
  
//What? Why? // Tigra whined.  
  
//I'm sorry. I'll explain this later. // Estelle told Tigra.  
  
"Tigra Diamond dust!" Estelle said. Snow started to cover Gryffolian, the snow quickly turned into ice and Gryffolian was frozen. Tigra let out another roar and the ice shattered. Robert's blade started to wobble dangerously.  
  
//Tigra that attack wasn't supposed to be that powerful. // Estelle growled.  
  
//Oops. // said Tigra sarcastically.  
  
//Well make sure you lose when Gryffolian attacks you. // Estelle thought   
  
//Ok. // pouted Tigra.  
  
"Gryffolian attack." Yelled Robert. Gryffolian attacked Tigra with all he had, and knocked Tigra out of the dish. Estelle smiled and went to pick up her blade.  
  
"So what do you say Robert? Can she be in the team?" asked Enrique not surprised that Robert won.  
  
"Yes she can if she wishes." Said Robert.  
  
"Ya ok." Replied Estelle pocketing her blade. "When's the tournament?" she asked putting a lose lock of red and blonde hair behind her ear.  
  
"The tournament starts next week, in Hawaii." Said Robert.  
  
"You never told us it was in Hawaii." Complained Johnny.  
  
"Well the point is we all know now." Said Oliver being the peacekeeper of the team.  
  
"Whatever." Said Johnny.   
  
"Well I guess we should get going." Said Robert.  
  
"Ya ok." Said Enrique.  
  
Estelle smiled. They all walked back to the mansion together. Piddles worth was waiting in the living room with Estelle's bag.  
  
"Thanks you Piddles worth." Said Estelle taking the bag from Piddles worth.  
  
"Your welcome Miss Estelle." Replied Piddles worth. Estelle saw Jessie waiting outside by the door she pat Jessie one last time before she left. They all walked into the blimp. Enrique and Oliver went to do the controls, as Robert, Estelle, and Johnny sat down on the passenger seats.   
  
"Estelle I need you to fill this out." Said Robert handing Estelle a form and a pen.  
  
"Sure." Said Estelle taking the form and pen from Robert. It was a BBA information form for bladers. Estelle filled it out slowly and read everything before she signed it. She father had taught her to be careful with everything you sign. Estelle filled out the form and handed it back to Robert. They arrived at the castle.  
  
"Cool castle." Said Estelle in awe.  
  
"Thank you." Said Robert awkwardly. Robert showed Estelle to her room, which was next to Johnny and Enrique's rooms. Estelle entered her room and quickly unpacked her stuff and went down to dinner. Estelle took a seat next to her brother and started chatting away, Robert was talking to Oliver about Leonardo Da Vinci, and Johnny was just watching his teammates talk.  
  
"Did you even want to be a Majestic?" Enrique asked Estelle  
  
"What makes you think I don't want to be a Majestic." Estelle asked.  
  
"You're my sister, I just know." Said Enrique smiling.  
  
"Your point being?" Estelle asked cocking an eyebrow.  
  
"I just know ok?" said Enrique trying to change the subject.  
  
"Ok, whatever." Said Estelle taking a sip of her water.  
  
"So what have you been doing when I was gone?" Enrique asked.  
  
"Riding, hanging out with my friends, beyblading, telling you're girlfriends that your not home and that your not cheating on then although I doubt that." Said Estelle sarcastically making Johnny laugh, and Robert and Oliver to stare. Enrique pouted cutely.  
  
"I was kidding Eni." Said Estelle seeing Enrique's expression.   
  
"I knew that." Said Enrique smiling again.  
  
"Of course you did." Estelle said rolling her ice blue eyes. After dinner they started training by battling each other. Like Oliver had said Estelle beat both Enrique and Oliver. Estelle not showing her true powers tied Johnny, and lost to Robert again. Estelle and Johnny went to bed early leaving the rest in the training room.  
  
"How long have you been blading?" Estelle asked Johnny as they walked to their rooms.  
  
"Since I was 5 I think." Said Johnny trying to remember.  
  
"What about you?" asked Johnny  
  
"Um.. Since I was 7."said Estelle uneasily.  
  
"I see your not one of those rich bratty girls." Said Johnny. Estelle looked at Johnny for a moment surprised he had guts to say that, and then she smiled.  
  
"No I'm not, those kinda girls totally annoy me, their so, so-" Estelle started  
  
"Bitchy?" Johnny suggested.   
  
"Ya totally." Estelle laughed.  
  
"So how you act in front of adults and Robert's just an act?" Johnny asked amazed  
  
"Basically." Said Estelle. They got to their rooms.  
  
"Well G'night." Said Johnny.  
  
"Night." Estelle replied before entering her bedroom. She took a shower and got ready for bed. She brushed her shoulder length blonde hair with red streaks. She lay down in bed going through today's events in her head. She picked up her blade that was on the bedside table. She looked at her beautiful bitbeast.  
  
//What's up Star?// Tigra asked curiously.  
  
//Nothing.// answered Estelle smiling.  
  
//Whatever.// said Tigra.  
  
//What have you been up to? Talking to your bitbeast friends?// Estelle asked  
  
//Ya I met a Tiger bitbeast, his names Drigger.// Said Tigra.  
  
//Hm.. Where have I heard that bitbeast before?// Estelle thought to herself  
  
//Ray from the blade breakers! I remember Kai talking about his team.// Estelle told Tigra.  
  
//Right you are.// Tigra said.  
  
//Anyways I'm tired, good night Tigra.// thought Estelle putting Tigra back on the bedside table. Estelle turned off the lights and quickly fell asleep.  
  
~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~   
  
Well here's my second Chappie, sorry it took so long I was a little preoccupied with my other fics. Sorry this chappie's short. I forgot to discribe Estelle. Well basically she's got ice blue eyes, 5'6" she's a year younger than Enrique, which is 15. She has shoulder length blonde hair with red streaks, it looks like Christina Agulaira's hair in her Come on over music vid. She wears blue flare jeans, baby blue tank top, a heart necklace, and a gold braclet. Hope you liked it Read and Review Plz ^^ thanks. 


	3. Enter the Blade Breakers, LINKIN PARK YA...

Thanks for your reveiws.  
  
Selence Hart: new member alright! okay, i need some help on about creating your story coz when i read the rules, i don't understand any of them, please help me! and how did estelle know kai and the rest of bladebreakers?  
  
OrlisGurl: Um... me I don't read the rules... I just write stories...but ya...sorry I can't help you *apologises a million times*.  
  
Selence Hart: How did estelle know kai and the rest of bladebreakers?  
  
OrlisGurl: You'll find out... *Mischievous grin*  
  
OrlisGurl: Estelle means Star so that's why Tigra called Estelle Star in the second   
  
chappie.  
  
Thanks again for the reviews. This is the next chappie R&R plz ^ ^ Enjoy  
  
~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~  
  
Johnny was woken up by the sound of loud music blaring from somewhere outside his room. Johnny groaned and walked to his washroom. He took a short shower and changed into his usual vest, shorts, and bandana. He grabbed his beyblade and walked out into the hall. He walked across the hall to Estelle's room and listened to Papercut from Linkin Park blaring from her room. He opened the door and was hit with the sound of the music.  
  
"Shit that's loud." He said to himself, but was drowned out by the loud music. He looked into the room and say Estelle fully dressed jumping around on her bed singing to the music using her hairbrush as a microphone. Johnny stood leaning on the doorframe laughing his ass off. Estelle having so much fun was oblivious to everything and didn't notice Johnny had fallen down and was on the verge of choking from laughing so hard. Enrique entered Estelle's room and say Johnny laughing his ass off, and Estelle jumping around her bed singing. Estelle jumped a little to close to the edge of her bed causing her to fall down on her knees and ass. Johnny laughed harder than ever and succeeded in choking himself, he started coughing terribly. Enrique went to turn off the stereo, as Estelle rubbed her ass in pain.   
  
"So what are you guys doing here?" Estelle asked then finally aware of their presence.   
  
"We heard lots of loud music, and then, and then I-I saw you jumping and singing t-to Linkin Park, man it was Hilarious." Johnny said trying to hold back his laughter.   
  
Enrique shook his head.  
  
"I'm hungry Eni." Estelle whined cutely.  
  
"Ok, let's go get breakfast." Said Enrique.  
  
"Ya, before I do something stupid and make Johnny piss his pants." Estelle teased.   
  
Johnny laughed a bit and then realised what she had said.  
  
"Hey! I resent that." Johnny pouted. Estelle chuckled as they made their way to the dining room.  
  
~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~  
  
Robert and Oliver were patiently waiting for the others to come.   
  
"Where are they?" Robert asked impatiently.  
  
"They're probably taking their time." Said Oliver thinking about Estelle (A/N Ya Oliver has a crush on Estelle). They heard footsteps coming from the stairs.  
  
"What was keeping you so long?" Robert asked cocking an eyebrow.  
  
"We had a little trouble getting up in the morning." Said Estelle trying to keep a straight face. Johnny and Enrique both nodded avoiding Robert's gaze. Gastov came in with breakfast.   
  
"Today some guest are going to be arriving, around 3:00, there's going to be a meeting then in my study, until then do whatever you wish." Said Robert. Everyone nodded. Estelle ate her chocolate chip pancakes quickly (A/N Chocolate pancakes are so good *drool*). Johnny and Oliver kept giving Estelle glances for obvious reasons   
  
(Crush). Estelle sat in a lawn chair and watched Johnny and Enrique play tennis.   
  
Estelle laughed at her brother's sloppiness. Oliver had gone to visit an art gallery and   
  
Robert was training hard, and alone. At 12:00 everyone had a nice fancy lunch.   
  
Estelle and Johnny went to play tennis and were having a blast. Enrique was calling   
  
his many girlfriends, in Robert's living room. Robert went to his study to find out more   
  
about the tournament. Oliver was in the Art gallery with a glass of wine.   
  
~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~   
  
"You're much more of a challenge than your brother." Johnny said as he hit the ball across to Estelle.  
  
"Thanks." Estelle said hitting the ball back to Johnny. At 3:00 Estelle and Johnny walked into the castle after a fun tennis game, which ended in a tie. Estelle was looking for the Robert's Study room not listening to anything Johnny was saying. She being her stubborn self went looking for the study on her own. Johnny not being aloud to leave her because of the Guillotine's Robert had in his Castle. Estelle came a statue (the one Tyson talked to). She looked at it for a moment and prodded the statue.   
  
Estelle shrugged and walked towards Johnny, who was standing a step in front of the trap door. Estelle walked over to Johnny, they stepped on the trap door and immediately fell in. Estelle and Johnny groaned. Johnny looked up and saw the guillotines; Estelle looked up to see what Johnny was looking at and the guillotines as well.  
  
"SHIT!" they both yelled and jumped up and started running as guillotine after guillotines fell down with a crash. Estelle and Johnny slide down the hole hugging each other tightly. They rolled out of the fireplace with Estelle on top of Johnny. Their faces only two inches apart from each other. Estelle quickly got off Johnny.  
  
"Shit, who the hell has fucking guillotines in their place?" Estelle snarled at no one in particular. She looked around the room and saw the Majestics, Mr. Dickinson, and the   
  
Blade breakers sitting in the study, she blushed furiously.  
  
"See Johnny I told you I would get us to the Study." Estelle muttered to him. Johnny chuckled. Estelle noticed Kai leaning on a wall; she smirked and ran over to him, and gave him a hug. To everyone's surprise he hugged her back.   
  
"Now, now you kids can talk all you want later, as for right now listen up." Said Mr. Dickinson with a twinkle in his eyes.  
  
"The tournament is going to be starting in a week from now. You kids will be leaving for Hawaii in two days. This tournament is going to be best 3 out of 5 matches. Estelle is the new member of the Majestics and Kit is the new Blade breaker." Said Mr. Dickinson.   
  
"Is that all?" Estelle asked impatiently. Mr. Dickinson smiled Kindly.  
  
"Yes it is, how about tea?" Mr. Dickinson asked the group. They all mumbled "Ya" and got up to go downstairs. I heard Kai chuckle quietly.   
  
"What?" Estelle asked cocking an eyebrow.  
  
"What happened with you and Johnny earlier?" Kai asked in amusement.  
  
"Oh that...Guillotines." Estelle mumbled. Kai chuckled again.  
  
"So who's Kit?" Estelle asked. Kai pointed to a girl their age with shoulder length silvery blue hair and crimson eyes.   
  
"Oh... family?" Estelle asked as they trailed behind the group.  
  
"Ya...sister." Kai said glancing at his little sister. Johnny and Oliver were looking back at Kai and Estelle jealously. They didn't know that Kai and Estelle were best friends; she was also one of the two people who have seen his nice side.  
  
//Uh oh looks like the Prince of Fire is getting jealous.// Tigra teased Salamulion.  
  
//Oh shut up!// Salamulion snapped.  
  
//Like master like bitbeast.// muttered Tigra.  
  
//What did you say?// Salamulion snarled furiously.  
  
//I told you not to get him mad.// said Drigger  
  
//What you thought I would actually listen?// asked Tigra  
  
//Yes.// growled Drigger in annoyance, Tigra rolled her eyes.  
  
//Well Johnny isn't the only on getting jealous.// said Tigra eyeing Oliver.  
  
//How do females know these things?// Dranzer asked  
  
//We do and since when did you get into this convo?// Tigra asked  
  
//Just now.// said Dranzer.  
  
//Crazy bitbeast.// muttered Drigger. The other bitbeast growled at this statement and left Drigger alone.   
  
//Fine leave.//snapped Drigger and went back into his bitchip.  
  
~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~   
  
The group was in Robert's living room having tea and biscuits. Everyone was talking to each other and catching up on things.   
  
~Estelle and Kai~  
  
"So you're the world champion eh?" Estelle asked Kai nodded.  
  
"So what have you been up to?" Estelle asked trying to get Kai to talk.  
  
"Nothing much, just the usual, sleep, eat, train, talk on the phone." Said Kai in an emotionless voice. Estelle glared she knew he was just trying to get to her. Kai threw her a smirk. Estelle got an idea.  
  
"Hey Kai?" Estelle said in a false sweet voice.  
  
"Ya?" Kai asked curiously  
  
" Remember when I beat you?" Estelle asked with an evil smirk. Kai gritted his teeth.  
  
"No I don't." Kai lied.  
  
"Really? Then let me refresh your memory." Said Estelle getting revenge (A/N Oh sweet revenge).   
  
//Damn. I just had to fall for that trick again!// Kai groaned. Estelle's smirk widened.  
  
"Well we met in a beyblading park and I challenged you to a matching thinking you would be a 'challenge', but I was wrong." Estelle drawled making sure to pronounce every single word perfectly, just to torture Kai.   
  
"Ok, ok I remember." Said Kai suddenly remembering the embarrassment he felt when he lost. Estelle smiled kindly.   
  
"Sorry." She simply stated.  
  
"After that long moment of torture all you can say is Sorry?" Kai asked. Estelle thought for a moment.  
  
"Ya you're right I'm 'very' sorry." She said sarcastically. Kai rolled his eyes.  
  
~Kenny, Max, Ray, Tyson~  
  
Max and Tyson were running around the hall looking at the statues and pictures. Tyson and Max were high from the sugar that they had in their tea. Kenny and Ray we're trying to keep Tyson and Max from breaking anything. CRASH!   
  
"Oops." Said Max standing next to a shattered vase.  
  
"Shit! MAX!" Ray said getting angry. Ray a person who doesn't easily get angry, but when he does he can be brutal. Max shrunk away in fear, as Ray advanced on him growling.   
  
"Heehee pony's." said Tyson staring at a picture of a black stallion. Tyson jumped on Max's back.  
  
"PONY RIDE PONY RIDE!" Tyson said to Max. Max simled happily and ran around with Tyson on him back.  
  
"Max is either strong or Tyson actually is really skinny." Ray told Kenny.  
  
"No it's just sugar can build up ones strength when called for and in this case it's saving Max's life since Tyson would probably have crushed Max by now." Said Kenny.  
  
"Your right for once chief." Said Dizzy. Ray chuckled.  
  
"Dizzy." Whined Kenny in annoyance. CRASH! CRASH!! BANG!! OWW!! CRASH!! Ray and Kenny winced as they turned around to see how much damage the sugar high duo had done.  
  
~Enrique and Kit~  
  
"How you doin'?" Enrique asked flirtatiously. Kit looked at Enrique and blinked a couple times.  
  
"I'm fine." She said stupidly.   
  
"Have you been to Venice?" Enrique asked  
  
"No." she said dully.  
  
//Why is this guy wasting my time.// Kit thought.  
  
"Why don't you come with me to Venice? We can go on my personal yacht and travel to the different islands of Venice." Enrique said with a wink. Kit looked at him weird for a few seconds.  
  
"Right..." she replied.  
  
~Johnny and Oliver~  
  
They were both staring at Kai and Estelle talking and laughing with each other.   
  
//I would make a way better couple with her.// thought Johnny with envy.  
  
//What does Kai have that I don't?// Oliver thought.  
  
"How have you been Oliver?" Johnny asked bored.  
  
"Fine, and you?" Oliver replied not his cheery self.  
  
"Same." Said Johnny.  
  
"Please use proper grammar and vocabulary Johnny." Said Oliver slightly annoyed as he watched Estelle laugh at Kai.  
  
"Hmph, theirs nothing wrong with my grammar and vocab." Huffed Johnny.  
  
"You just- oh never mind." Said Oliver in dismay.  
  
~Robert and Mr. Dickinson~  
  
"How long is the tournament?" asked Robert.  
  
"Not long, a month or so." Mr. D answered sipping his tea.  
  
"Hm..." mumbled Robert in deep thought.  
  
"A month too long Robert?" Mr. D asked  
  
"No it's fine." Said Robert breaking his thought.  
  
~Normal POV~  
  
Estelle stood up from her seat and walked outside towards the garden. Johnny say this and got up and followed. He saw her standing in front of a water fountain laughing as the water in the fountain changed into exotic shapes. Johnny cleared his throat, causing Estelle to turn around in her seat on a bench.  
  
"Oh, hi Johnny." Said Estelle kindly and motioned for him to sit down next to her. Enrique immediately sat down next to his crush.   
  
"What were you laughing at?" Johnny asked Estelle curiously.  
  
"Oh nothing." Estelle lied. Johnny cocked an eyebrow.  
  
"Sure." Said Johnny.  
  
"It was nothing." Estelle repeated.  
  
"What was with the water?" Johnny asked.  
  
"Fine it's just something my bitbeast can do." Estelle said quickly.  
  
"Isn't your bitbeast an ice type?" he asked.  
  
"No ice and water." She replied.  
  
"Can you show me what Tigra can do?" Johnny asked. Estelle looked at Johnny intently, then nodded. She pointed her blade towards the fountain and the water turned into shapes.  
  
"Cool. Can Salamulion do that?" Johnny asked.  
  
"Probably, but being fire he would probably be able to control flames." Estelle said smartly.  
  
"Ya I guess." Said Johnny. In the water the shapes JOHNNY + ESTELLE came up.  
  
"TIGRA!" yelled Estelle as Johnny blushed deeply.  
  
//I'm going to hurt you!// Estelle threatened.  
  
//You can't I'm a sacred spirit.// Tigra said  
  
//I'll find away.// Estelle promised and broke off the connection.  
  
"Sorry about Tigra, she's a pain at times." Estelle apologized blushing.  
  
"It's ok." Said Johnny. There was an awkward silence.  
  
"um...You going out with Kai?" Johnny asked breaking the silence.  
  
"Me and Kai? Nah, we're just good friends." Estelle said.  
  
"Oh, ok." Said Johnny feeling happy.  
  
"Why did you ask?" Estelle asked curiously.  
  
"You two just seemed close." Said Johnny.  
  
"Oh, ok." Said Estelle looking at the ground. Gastov walked out into the garden.  
  
"Miss Estelle, Master Johnny, dinner in the dining room." He said. Johnny and Estelle nodded and walked towards the dining room.  
  
"Don't you dare say you know where the dining room is." Warned Johnny.  
  
"And why not?" Estelle shot back with a glare.  
  
"Have you already forgotten? Guillotines, evil statues, trap doors?" Johnny asked. Estelle smirked.  
  
"I was kidding geese you get worked up for nothing." Said Estelle shrugging him off.  
  
"If you want to lead so bad just tell me." Said Estelle stifling a laugh as she looked at Johnny's face expression. Johnny growled and led the way to the dining room. Enrique was flirting with Kit boring her to death, Robert and Mr. Dickinson were chatting, Oliver and Ray were talking about nature, Kai was watching Kit in amusement, Tyson and Max we're in pain from their little incident in the hall. Kenny was talking to Dizzy, Johnny and Estelle entered the room and sat down between Kai and Robert. They had a quite dinner with nothing exciting.   
  
~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~   
  
Sorry but this is all for now I got a little lazy. Anyways hope you like it I thought it was a little dull. Well R&R please ^^. For information on Kit you can find it in my story Beyblading in Canada. This is it for today sorry I really am. 


	4. On the plane, softness, secrets, and pis...

Hey sorry I took so long to update but I'm writing like 4 stories at a time so I'm really,   
  
really sorry. Well thanks a lot of the reviews :D and ya. Enjoy ^^  
  
~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~   
  
"..." Talking  
  
//...// Thinking or talking to bitbeasts  
  
(...) Authors note  
  
~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~  
  
The Majestics, Blade breakers and Mr. Dickinson were on the plane to Hawaii. These   
  
are the seats:  
  
Kit, Kai  
  
Estelle, Enrique  
  
Tyson, Max  
  
Johnny, Robert  
  
Oliver, Ray  
  
Mr. D, Kenny  
  
Kit was sleeping with her head resting on Kai's shoulder. Kai looked down at his little   
  
sister and smiled.   
  
//Your getting soft.// Kai told himself, lightly shaking his head.  
  
//That isn't necessarily a bad thing master.// said Dranzer  
  
//Whatever Dranzer.// said Kai breaking the connection. Kai looked at Kit again who   
  
was smiling in her sleep. Kai sighed and slowly drifted off to sleep.  
  
~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~  
  
Enrique and Estelle were talking to each other.  
  
"So you've been hanging around Johnny and Kai an awful lot." Said Enrique winking.  
  
"Your point is?" Estelle asked cocking an eyebrow. Enrique slapped his head.  
  
"Do you like either of them?" said Enrique.  
  
"Why should I tell you Eni?" teased Estelle.  
  
"Because you're my little sister." Said Enrique.  
  
"Again I say your point is?" said Estelle slightly irritated.  
  
"My point is that you're my little sister and tell me because if your don't I'll tell Johnny   
  
you like him." Said Enrique.  
  
"If I like Johnny 'or' Kai it's for me to know and you to find out." Said Estelle with a sly   
  
smirk on her face.  
  
"Well then I guess you like Johnny." Said Enrique  
  
"I don not!" defended Estelle. Enrique smirk.  
  
"Sure." He said sarcastically. Estelle stuck out her tongue at Enrique.  
  
"Well just for the record Johnny likes you." said Enrique before he put on hi   
  
headphones. Estelle looked at Enrique shocked, but slightly happy.  
  
//So you're not going to admit you sorta like Johnny?// Tigra asked.  
  
//No.// thought Estelle dully.  
  
//Why not you know he like's you.// said Tigra.  
  
//Go away Tigra and leave me to my thoughts.// said Estelle  
  
//Fine mistress.// said Tigra. Estelle smiled and leaned on Enrique's shoulder and   
  
slowly fell asleep.  
  
~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~  
  
Tyson and Max had been spying on Enrique and Estelle.  
  
"Johnny likes Estelle?" Tyson asked Max.  
  
"That's what Enrique said." Replied Max. They both giggled and turned around in their   
  
seat to see Johnny and Robert playing chess.  
  
"Johnny! Johnny! You like Estelle?" asked Tyson. Johnny had a look of horror on his   
  
face as he turned a shade of red to match his hair.   
  
"W-who told you?" growled Johnny angrily. Tyson and Max gulped and pointed to the   
  
seats in front of them.  
  
"Er... Enrique and Estelle. They were talking and well we over heard." Said Max slowly.   
  
Johnny growled dangerously. Robert had a look of disapproval on his face. Johnny   
  
jumped out of his seat and was trying to get past Robert.  
  
"Sit down Johnny!" said Robert sternly.  
  
"But Robert!" argued Johnny totally pissed off.  
  
"No but's Johnny sit down and behave!" said Robert. Johnny growled and reluctantly   
  
sat back down in his seat.  
  
//I'm going to fucking kill Enrique!// Johnny snapped in his mind.  
  
//What if Estelle gets mad at you for that? Besides I think Estelle likes you.// said   
  
Salamulion slyly. A growl erupted from Johnny's throat as he went back into deep   
  
thought.  
  
~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~   
  
Oliver was listening to classical music, while Ray was watching a movie. Mr. D and   
  
Kenny were talking about the tournament.   
  
"What is this tournament about?" asked Kenny  
  
"It's just a friendly competition." Said Mr. D  
  
"That's good better than the World Champion ships." Said Kenny relaxing a bit.  
  
"There are going to be a lot of new faces, and I only invited the best of the best for   
  
this tournament and as soon as I told most teams that the Blade Breakers were going   
  
to be there they accepted immediately." Said Mr. D. Kenny became nervous again.  
  
"Don't worry Kenny I'm sure the Blade Breakers will make us proud." Said Mr. D.  
  
~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~   
  
The Majestics, Blade Breakers and Mr. D were at the airport waiting for a limo to come   
  
pick them up. Johnny was blushing every time Estelle looked at him, causing Tyson   
  
and Max to giggle. The limo drove them to a beautiful 5 star hotel. They all checked   
  
into their rooms. They all shared a room.  
  
Robert, Johnny  
  
Enrique, Oliver  
  
Estelle, Kit (both being the only girls in each team they got to share)  
  
Kai, Ray  
  
Tyson, Max, Kenny  
  
~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~  
  
Well this is the chappie it's boring I know but still review plzz and if I dun get atleast 1   
  
review I'm quiting cuzz I got lots of Stories and ya so be nice and review plzz :D:D:D   
  
Hope you liked it next chappie beach and hot life guards??? Well for now I g2g and   
  
watch the teen choice awards cya :D:D:D 


	5. when in Hawaii shop till u drop

I'm soooo... sorry that I haven't updated in such a long time. I've been busy with   
  
back to school shopping and other fics I'm writing. Anyways thanks for the reviews.  
  
~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~   
  
//...// Thinking  
  
"..." Talking  
  
(...) Authors Note  
  
~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~   
  
Estelle and Kit had finished unpacking their stuff. The guys had finished unpacking as   
  
well, but were sleeping. Kit and Estelle being rebellious, evil masterminds stayed up   
  
late talking and thinking of pranks they could pull on the other beyblade teams. They   
  
were also giving each other manicures.  
  
"Kai never told me you were his sister, or the fact that he even had a sister." Estelle   
  
told Kit while filing Kit's nails.  
  
"Well maybe he forgot, but then he's not really the type to spill his guts." Said Kit.  
  
"Ya true." Said Estelle.  
  
"So we've got 3 days until the tournament starts." Said Kit with a mischievous grin.  
  
"What are you thinking?" asked Estelle with a smirk.  
  
"Hm... How about pranks, shopping, and I'll think of something." Said Kit.  
  
"Sounds like a plan." Said Estelle her smirk widening.   
  
"I've got a plan." Said Estelle.  
  
"What's that?" asked Kit cocking an eyebrow at her new friend. Estelle shifted closer   
  
to Kit and whispered something into her ear. Kit let out an evil laugh.  
  
"Perfect!" Kit said (I'm not telling what they were whispering about, but you'll find out).   
  
Kit looked at her sparkly sunset blue manicured nails.  
  
"Ya like?" Estelle asked.  
  
"Ya thanks." Kit said and started to manicure Estelle's nails. At around 4 in the   
  
morning they finally decided to call it a night.  
  
"G'night Kit." Estelle said turning off her lamp.  
  
"Night." Said Kit with an evil smirk. They quickly fell asleep.  
  
~Morning~  
  
The Blade Breakers and The Majestics had all woken up and were ready to train and   
  
start their day. The problem was the girls wouldn't answer or open their hotel room   
  
door. They were actually all ready changed and ready to go, but were patiently   
  
waiting.  
  
"Kit! Estelle! Wake up!" Snapped Kai losing his patients.  
  
"I'm hungry." Tyson complained. Ray hastily shut Tyson's mouth before Kai totally   
  
snaps. The Majestics were also becoming frustrated with the situation.  
  
"How long did they stay up last night?" asked Enrique.  
  
"Who knows they're girls." Johnny said.  
  
"Alright that's it I'm knocking the door down!" shouted a frustrated Kai. The girls   
  
heard this.  
  
"About frikken time." Said Estelle. Kit sniggered. All the Blade Breakers and Majestics   
  
helped and were all pushing each other into the wall. After about 5 minutes the door   
  
finally opened and the two teams came crashing down on the floor, and on top of that   
  
two large buckets of water spilled down on them. The two girls burst out laughing   
  
their ass off. The guys were furious and looked like they could kill. Tyson, Kenny, and   
  
Max ran away in fear for their lives while the guys advance on the girls, who had finally   
  
stopped laughing. They looked at each other worried what they would do to them.   
  
Enrique went into the washroom and the cold water on in the bathtub and filled it up.   
  
The guys tackled the girls and dragged them into the bathroom. They picked up the   
  
girls and threw them into the cold water.   
  
"Holy Shit!" They both yelled. They stood up from the tub shivering from head to toe.   
  
Johnny and Kai threw them a towel, which the girls caught. They dried themselves   
  
and kicked the guys out of their room and got changed out of their wet cloths. Mr. D   
  
paid for the broken door. The guys also went to their rooms to change out of their wet   
  
cloths. The girls were totally pissed off and were planning their revenge. They all   
  
went down for breakfast where they found Tyson pigging out, Kenny typing on his   
  
laptop, Max was talking to his mom Judy. The All Stars were also eating their   
  
breakfast.  
  
"Did you to get the girls?" asked Kenny who received angry and pissed off glares.   
  
"What happened to them?" asked Eddy.  
  
"Ya? And what girls?" asked Michael. Emily shook her head at Michael.  
  
"Are girls all you think about?" Emily asked annoyed.  
  
"Well that and blading, and baseball." Answered Michael. The Blade Breakers and The   
  
Majestics sat down.   
  
"Who's new on your team?" Ray asked Judy.  
  
"Well A.J. improved a lot and we decided to take him." Said Judy pointing to A.J. who   
  
was sitting next to Emily (A.J. is the guy that Tyson went against when they were at   
  
the BBA science place in America). "What about your teams?"   
  
"Well Kai's sis is our new blader and the Majestics have Enrique-poo's sis." Said Tyson.  
  
"Listen Tyson only the ladies 'can' call me Enrique-poo." Said Enrique sipping some tea.   
  
Estelle shook her head.  
  
"I'm Estelle Enrique's sister." Said Estelle.  
  
"Nice to meet you Estelle." Said Judy  
  
"And I'm Kit." Said Kit.  
  
"Nice to meet the both of you." Said Judy. The girls smiled then started to eat their   
  
breakfast. They were all eating their breakfast when Ray spotted the White Tigers.   
  
Ray waved at them. The White tigers ran over to them.  
  
"Hi Ray." Said Mariah blushing at how much hotter Ray had become. Ray smiled   
  
kindly at Mariah.  
  
"Hey you guys psyched for the tournament?" Lee asked the group. They all nodded.   
  
"How are you guys doing?" asked Kenny   
  
"We're good." Said Kevin.  
  
"So who's your teams new blader?" asked Enrique curiously.  
  
"This is Tori." Said Lee introducing their new blader.   
  
"Hi." Said a girl with black hair and golden eyes that resembled the eyes of cats.   
  
"Hey." Said the other as the White tigers sat down.  
  
"What about your teams?" asked Tori.  
  
"I'm Estelle." Said Estelle  
  
"Kit." Said Kit.  
  
"And the one gawking at Estelle and Kit is A.J." teased Michael. Most of the team burst   
  
out laughing. A.J. received protective glares from Enrique, Johnny, and Kai. Estelle   
  
and Kit talked to each other quietly then got up from their seats.  
  
"We're gonna go call us if ya need us." Said Estelle waving her cell phone in front of   
  
her.  
  
"You girls wanna come?" asked Kit.  
  
"Where are we going?" asked Mariah  
  
"A little thing called the mall." Said Estelle.  
  
"Alright." Said Tori   
  
"Kay." Said Mariah.  
  
"You can come to Emily." Said Kit. Emily shook her head.  
  
"Your loss." Shrugged Kit and ran off. The girls followed after Kit. Kai, Robert, Judy,   
  
Lee, and Michael swiftly stood up.  
  
"WHAT ABOUT TRAINING?" They shouted after the girls. The girls continued to run   
  
without looking back at their team.  
  
"Later!" shouted back Estelle with a sly wink. They ran out of the hotel and grabbed a   
  
taxi.  
  
~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~   
  
Sorry this chappie is so short. Well I hope you enjoyed it :D R&R plzz and I don't   
  
know anything about Hawaii so don't yell at me plz. I'll try to update soon ^^ 


End file.
